The male connector of the RJ45 type is known to receive a cord made up of four pairs of twisted conductor wires that are fixed to respective insulation-displacement contacts in the RJ45 male connector. For that purpose, the RJ45 male connector is provided with eight insulation-displacement contacts, each of which has a spike onto which a respective conductor wire can be pushed so as to cut through its insulating covering, thereby making contact with the core of the wire.
Originally, the RJ45 male contact was designed to receive cables in the form of ribbons of parallel conductor wires to be pierced by insulation-displacement contacts spaced apart at the same pitch. Later, because of the high levels of crosstalk between the wires, ribbons of parallel wires were replaced with the above-mentioned twisted pairs. However, the use of twisted pairs makes connecting the cables much more difficult because the pairs must be placed manually in the RJ45 connector. Electrical contact between the male connector and the female connector equipped with flexible contact pins can be established directly on the insulation-displacement contacts lined up in the form of a ribbon like the conductor wires, or else on pins which are connected electrically to the insulation-displacement contacts, and which have contact zones suitable for coming into contact with the flexible contact pins of the female connector. When electrical contact is established directly on the insulation-displacement contacts lined up in the form of a ribbon, the pitch of the contacts of the male connector must be identical to the pitch of the contacts of the female connector with standardized gaps (ISO 88 77). If it is desired to use pairs whose wires are larger, an offset is caused between the insulation-displacement contacts and the wires, making it impossible to connect them.
In addition, since the contacts must have a very short pitch, inductive coupling is generated. In terms of crosstalk, it is essential to compensate that inductive coupling by appropriately crossing over the pins of the male connector that make the connection between the insulation-displacement contacts and the flexible pins of the female connector. Therefore, the RJ45 connector, and particularly the pins that make the contact between the insulation-displacement contacts and the pins of the female connector are particularly complicated to design and to assemble, which gives rise to a manufacturing cost that is high.
In the prior art, Document EP-0 899 833 (D1) describes a jack plug made up of two interfittable housings enclosing a blade support on which eight blades are mounted. At one of their ends, the blades form contacts at one of the housings, while at the other end, close to the other housing, they form insulation-displacement contacts (IDCs).
There is no printed circuit in that plug. The electrical connection is established entirely by the blades.
Document EP-0 901 201 (D2) describes a connector in which a printed circuit board is provided with insulation-displacement contacts (IDCs).
That printed circuit is also provided with contact pins on which the electrical contact is made.
In that connector, the circuit serves to provide conductor tracks for reducing crosstalk, but it does not provide electrical contacts.
Furthermore, it should be noted that the connector in Document D1 is a male connector having rigid contacts, while the connector in Document D2 is a female connector having flexible contacts.